I'll Always Love You
by FredWeasley4eva
Summary: A love story about two people, Fred and Cassie, who will go to the end of the earth for eachother. They together, face a tough life trying to see each other through school and work. What will happen at the Battle of Hogwarts? Will it affect their lives fo
1. Chapter 1

I'll Always Love You

I'll Always Love You

**"I'd Follow You To The End Of The Earth" --Fred Weasley**

A love story about two people, Fred and Cassie, who will go to the end of the earth for eachother. They together, face a tough life trying to see each other through school and work. What will happen at the Battle of Hogwarts? Will it affect their lives forever? Read to find out.

**Submitter Notes:** Enjoy the story as much as i enjoyed writing it!!

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Cassie arrived in London after the hour long car trip. Her parents insisted that the travel in a muggle way instead of apperating. Considering the small amount of knowledge her parents had on the subject of muggles and their "odd contraptions", as her father called them, the car ride ended up taking an hour instead of the half hour she was promised.Cassie had been waiting for this moment her whole summer. For two months she had waited to board the Hogwarts Express and see that face. His face, his red hair framing his beautiful face. This was a dream off course he was done with Hogwarts, gone from Hogwarts never to return again. He had promised though, she knew he would be standing there waiting for her. Sure enough as Cassie entered the train station and left her parents, she ran through the barrier at 9 ¾ and saw the majestic Hogwarts Express she felt eyes on her. She turned around engulfing Fred in a bear hug. Fred Weasley was hers and hers alone. They had been together ever since their fourth year at Hogwarts.

"I've missed you so much," Cassie said into Fred's shoulder still unable to part from the hug she was receiving.

"I've missed you too, why didn't you owl at all over the summer? I thought you had given up on me."

"Fred, babe, I could never forget about you! Why would you even think that, I love you with all my heart!"

Fred whispered, "I know Cas, I know. I love you too. I'm just scared, I love you so much, what if something happens this year, Harry is planning something and I heard he wasn't planning on going back to Hogwarts this year. I just don't want you to get hurt, I love you so much."

"Aw, I love you too, don't worry, I can take care of myself. I'll be fine, but I need to get on the train now so I don't end up like Ron and Harry, driving a flying car to school."

"Ok Cas, I'll miss you. Owl whenever you can!" Fred said.

"I will, I love you!"

Fred pulled Cassie in for one kiss before she left for he school year. He needed something to remember her by, her laugh, her smile, her loving personality. He knew he was lucky to have her.

Cassie slowly walked onto to the train and found a compartment with Ginny, Neville, Luna, and her other Ravenclaw friend, Sarah. Cassie carefully placed her trunk in the compartment over her head and looked out the window waving goodbye to Fred.

"So, Cassie, how was your summer?" Neville asked.

"Same crap as usual, no fun at all."

"Sorry to hear that," Neville replied timidly, shocked by your angry tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Neville, just missing Fred already I guess. Don't mind me, how was your summer you guys?" Cassie said pushing aside her thoughts of her boyfriend for the time being.

"Great! I had so much fun, my aunt bought me a new broom for my birthday, it's a Starscraper. It's not exactly built for speed but it's so amazing, I swear it feels like I touching the stars." Sarah replied clearly very excited.

"That's wonderful Sarah, could I try it sometime?" Ginny asked eagerly

"Haha, sure anytime Gin."

"Happy Birthday by the way Sarah, when was it, August something?" Neville asked sincerely.

"Uh huh, it was August 1st."

"Ugh, Cassandra what are you doing hanging out with this lot of blood traitors"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Ugh, what do you want ferret boy?" Cassie shouted

"For you to leave this filth and sit with me where you belong. Who is it your dating again, that Fred Weasel. He doesn't deserve you, i do."

"Well Malfoy someones a bit conceited today, oh wait, nope you haven't changed even after your fathers continuous drop in power."

"I'll do you a favor and pretend you didn't say that, your lucky i don't treat you like the filth you hang out with." Malfoy said in his usual cocky manner.

"Well do yourself a favor, get out!" Sarah yelled at Malfoy and his goons

"I swear, one day i'm gonna mess him up." Cassie stated to no one in particular.

"Thats right Cassie, you'll show him one day, but please not right now, we need to get our robes on we're nearly at Hogwarts." Ginny said frantically.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...Filch would like me to make note for all returning students and newcomers that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden for all who do not wish to suffer a most painful death...let the feast begin, Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted this food to go to waste in front of hungry stomachs, but i might let that happen if any of you misbehave." Professer Snape stated, his first day as the new headmaster.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning and Cassie sat in the Gryffindor common room thinking to herself for the first time in hours about Fred. The silence provoked her thoughts, it caused her to remember the times she and Fred had silence together simply enjoying eachothers presence. It was depressing to think that here she was alone with no one to hold. She needed Fred, as much as she hated to admit it Cassie, the girl who didn't take anything from anybody needed Fred. Enveloped in her thoughts she didn't hear it at first, the popping noise. Cassie was oblivious to everything around her which is why she nerarly screamed when she saw the man she loved...in the fireplace.

Cassie burst from her thoughts and stared into the fire with a look of sheer happiness etched across her face. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing.

"Hey Fred, i've missed you so much, i love..." Cassie didn't get to say much else before she heard a loud crash.

"Cassie, honey, what was that..."

"Shh, you should go Fred"

"Be careful...i love you" Fred said

And with that Fred's face dissapeared from the fire where he was minutes ago. Her thought quickly traveled back to the crash and caused Cassie to move forward toward the steps.

As ahe went around the turn she came face-to-face with...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Neville," Cassie nearly screamed, "God, you nearly made me pee myself. What are you doing up this late?"

"I heard something down here and I came to investigate... I, I thought you were in trouble..." Neville replied quietly.

"That's very sweet but I'm fine, just talk...um, reading out loud to myself."  
Neville stared at Cassie, clearly not fooled by her story.

"You were talking to someone, I heard you," Neville stated.

"I was...I..."

"Save it Cassie, you obviously don't trust me enough to explain," Neville said coldly.

"Neville! Its just, ugh, fine, it was Fred."

"I knew it!"

"What do you mean, you knew, I could have been talking to anyone," Cassie questioned.

"Oh come off it Cassie, you haven't been your normal self all night. Its okay to miss him, you didn't see him all summer and had two minutes to talk before you left. Just admit it, you miss him."

"I...I...oh Neville I really miss him. I'm worried for him. He is scared for me but I'm safe here at Hogwarts, he's in Diagon Alley. There could be Death Eaters all over the place," Cassie cryed.

Neville pulled Cassie into a hug just as any good friend would, "Don't worry Cassie, he wouldn't want to spend your last year at Hogwarts moping and worrying."

"I guess your right Neville, oh god it nearly 5. I'm sorry I kept you up."

"Don't worry about it," Neville said, "Just go get ready for class."

"Okay, and Neville..."

"Yes…"

"Thanks, for well just talking, your such a great friend. What would i do without you," Cassie asked.

"It was nothing...I mean...anytime," Neville said, turning a deep shade of red as he did so.

Cassie trooped up the stairs to see Ginny and Sarah dressing.

"Good morning Cassie, how was your night?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, it was fine."

"Na, ah. You're a liar, you never came up here to sleep at all," Ginny said mockingly.

"Oh, gee, thanks Ginny, are you stalking me now. Watching my every move. I'm gonna go get a shower now, are you going to take note of that," Cassie said giggling in between words.

"Oh, your gonna get it!" Ginny shrieked, with Sarah rolling on the floor turning red and laughing clutching her sides.

Cassie stepped out of the room and down to the common room in her Bermuda shorts and smiley face tee shirt. She hopped onto the couch, kicked on her flip flops and carefully placed her heart necklace around her neck. This necklace meant a lot to her considering it was given to her by Fred. After assuring herself the necklace was tied tight she exited the portrait hole with her friends and headed towards the Great Hall.

Cassie sat down at the house table and immediately resorted to stuffing her face.

"God, Cassie, I wonder how you can eat so much. I swear, you eat more than Ronald," Sarah wondered out loud.

"Im lkda a dow i tave frour stomschs," Cassie replied, with a mouth full of french toast.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Sarah said, giggling.

"I hage ftouen asdhicp." Cassie said swallowing, "I am like a cow, i have four stomachs."

"Well then Ron has eight!" Ginny said laughing.

"Hardy har har!" Cassie said acting hurt, "Well as much fun as this discussion is, I'm going to head for my first class."

"What do you have first?" Dean asked from across the table.

"Um, hang on, let me check my schedule, ew, double potions with ferret boys house."

"Good luck with that," Dean said, clearly feeling sorry for you.

"Yah, i should go too," Sarah said, "I have history of magic, I should probably get back to the Ravenclaw table anyway."

"See you guys later," Cassie said.

Cassie walked down the narrow stairs that led to the dungeons, her body lost in her thoughts. Her always inconvient day-dreaming caused her to crash into...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

...Professor Snape.

"Sorry Professor," Cassie said nervously.

"Sorry will not be good enough this time Miss Wilcox. This is not the only time your daydreaming has caused trouble in the dungeons. Need I remind you of last years incident?"

"NO PROFESSOR, I mean no sir."

"Well Miss Wilcox that outburst along with your constant daydreaming during my class, and now apparently in the halls, has earned you a weeks detention I'd say and 20 points from Gryffindor seems fair," Professor Snape said, the Slytherin's trademark smirk forming on his face.

"Professor, that's entirely unfair! I simply bumped into you, no harm done."

"Miss Wilcox, would you like to make it 2 weeks along with 50 more points?" Professor Snape shouted.

Silence engulfed the hallway and Cassie glared at her potions teacher through her hair that was now covering her face. Her face hopefully not betraying her emotions.

"That's what I thought, report to the dungeons at 7 sharp tonight."

"Yes sir."

Cassie sat in Charms later that day thinking of Christmas break. It was far away but she would get to see Fred again. She could imagine the welcome home she'd get from Fred. She would be surrounded by him always; they would be attached at the hip. Or the lips, Cassie thought and giggled to herself, or so she thought.

"Miss Wilcox, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"What, huh? Um, swish and flick!"

"That's what I thought, it's the first day back please try to pay attention. You may continue you're dreaming later tonight."

"Yes sir, it won't happen again," Cassie replied, staring at her feet ignoring the looks of pure amusement she was getting from her class mates.

"Good, now as I was saying. I will be giving a simple test tomorrow..."

"Ugh..." Cassie moaned along with the rest of the class.

"Now, now, I need to know what information you have retained over the summer. I promise you the test will be simple."

With that, the bell rang and Cassie shot out of her seat ready to return to the common room.

"Don't forget, test tomorrow," Professor Flitwick shouted over the murmurs of the class.

Cassie left the classroom only to be bombarded with attacks from Malfoy and his goons.

"Blood-traitor"

"Mudblood lover"

"Muggle Hugger"

"Malfoy, you bloody git. What do you want!?" Cassie shouted in anger, causing the hall to become silent.

Seeing Malfoy and Cassie glaring at each other was enough to get everyone moving out of the hallways.

Cassie pulled out her wand as did Malfoy.

"So Wilcox, this is what it comes down too. All I wanted was you on my arm, but no, a man with my power can't get what he wants anymore."

"Malfoy, you conceited git! I would never go out with you, I'm with..."

"Yeah, yeah, with the other blood traitor, Fred Weasel." Malfoy said snorting.

"Sure, act all tough, but we all know that somebody's a little jealous."

Malfoy turned red, "You wish Wilcox..."

"Expelliarmous!" They yelled at the same time causing both their wands to fly into the air falling into the open hands of...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

...Professor Snape.

"Miss Wilcox, this is the second time today you have gotten in trouble!"

"Sorry Professor, but Malfoy started it..." Cassie mumbled.

"I expected better of you, blaming everything on me!" Malfoy said, feigning shock.

"Oh you bloody..."

"Miss Wilcox, that will be enough, you have added another week of detention to your collection already and it's the first day."

"What about Malfoy, he was involved too!"

"MISS WILCOX, do not push the blame of your actions on others, I saw your spell cast, not one of Draco Malfoy. He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Professor Snape explained, simply.

"Well then how did my wand end up in the air as well?" Cassie practically shouted.

"I will not take anymore of this in the hallway. That's another week of detention."

"UGH!!" Cassie screamed.

"Take your wand and go to the great hall for dinner unless you wish to argue this some more."

"I'll take my wand and leave, thank you very much." Cassie said sassily.

Cassie walked down to the great hall mumbling to herself and again was sent to the floor.

"Who put that wall there?" Cassie wondered aloud.

"That wall you're talking about would be me," someone spoke.

"Oh Seamus, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

Seamus laughed out loud.

"Ugh, of course I didn't see you there, I fell, ugh, just walk me to the great hall so I shut up."

Seamus laughed, "Of course Cassie, having a hard day?"

"Oh no, everything is just perfect!" Cassie shouted.

This outburst caused many faces to turn their way, "What, there is nothing to see here! Go back to your business," Seamus yelled.

"Thanks," Cassie said quietly.

"No problem, I take it you want to forget about your day not talk about it."

"Your guess would be correct."

Seamus sighed, "Okay but I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Seamus, you're such a great friend!" Cassie said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I am!" Seamus said jokingly.

"What would I do without you!?" Cassie cried out dramatically

"I simply don't know, your life would be horrible!" Seamus replied, his voice filled with just as much drama, if possible more.

"Wow guys, what are you on, please don't share," Dean Thomas said as the two friends sat down.

"Hardy har har, your just hilarious Deany-poo!" Cassie replied

"Um, did you just call him...Deany-poo?" Neville asked, the confusion clear in his voice.

"Why yes, I did! Why you guys don't like the name Deany-poo?" Cassie pretended to cry, "I can see I'm not wanted here, good bye!"

"Where is she going?" Lee Jordan asked, as he sat down staring and the scene before him.

"To see Luna and Sarah," Seamus said laughing.

"Oh..." Lee replied, "Anyways about tomorrow night..."

"She is going to be SO happy," Ginny said joining in on the conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Cassie walked down the stairs of the common room eager to start a new day, anxious to live her life until her detentions started the next week. Cassie still wondered how Fred was and why he hadn't owled her, it was odd, even for someone as forgetful as him. Cassie decided to go back to her room and after changing, head towards the owlery to write to Fred.

About an hour later Cassie walked out of the bathroom and looked around the dorm room. She had showered and had pulled her hair pulled back, with one curl hanging delicatley on her cheek. She looked at her outfit in the mirror, she was wearing a jean mini skirt with a blue striped tank and to top it of a blue jacket. Of course she couldn't forget her blue flipflops and her necklace from Fred. She then turned to Ginny,

"Gin, how do i look?"

"Fine why, trying to impress someone?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Ugh, you know perfectly well i have a boyfriend I love, you monkey." Cassie said in an annoyed tone she seemed to have picked up while at school.

"Did you honestly call me a monkey?"

"Yes i did, do you have a problem with that?"

"Why yes, yes i do." Ginny replied smartly.

"I'll get you!" Cassie screamed as they ran down the stairs.

Cassie of course being the clumsy person she was fell down the stairs falling into a pair of strong arms.

"Oh, thanks...um..." Cassie looked up to find her savior and in doing so fell over.

"Yes love..." he said.

"...how..but..when..FRED!!" Cassie said trying to figure things out in her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Cassie screamed her delayed reaction finally taking hold.

"I love you too, i missed you!" Fred said laughing.

"Oh Fred, I, oh, i can't believe you're here, I love..." Cassie was stuttering.

She continued her mumbling until she was cut off by Fred's lips on hers. His soft angelic face inches away from hers, their lips moving as one. Cassie's hands moved gently across Fred face and rested around his neck. Fred in return had his hands around her waist holding her up when her knees turned to jelly.

This was bliss, Cassie had missed Fred so much and even after two days of being a way she was worried sick. Being together meant the world to them and if one of them had gotten hurt disaster would have hit home hard.

"Oi, you two, get a room!" Seamus shouted.

Cassie and Fred slowly broke their kiss and turned red-faced to face Seamus and Dean who had entered the common room followed by Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Sarah.

"Surprise!" they all shouted.

"Aww you guys," Cassie said bursting into tears, "Thank you so much! You guys didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"Oh yes they did, I missed you very much! Two minutes right before you jumped on the train does not cut it missy," Fred said feigning shock at the fact that she would even say something like that.

"Cassie, tomorrows your birthday, we didn't want to see you miserable." Ginny explained.

"Yeah, nobody wants to see you moping around the common room, 'Where's my Freddy-kins? i can't celebrate without him. Oh Fred where art thou Fred, where oh where has my little Freddy gone..." Fred continued on his rant.

"FRED!" Cassie screamed jumping on to his back nearly sending them both to the ground.

At that point the whole common room was alive with Gyriffindors staring at the couple racing around the room.

"I'm gonna kill you..." was all they heard from Cassie as she was thrown from Fred's back onto the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Cassie walked back to the common room after a day of classes anxious to see Fred who had agreed to stay in the common room for the night so he couold she Cassie on her birthday before she had to leave.

"Fred, where are you?" Cassie shouted into the empty common room.

"FRED!!" Cassie shouted again.

Cassie ran upstairs looking in all the dorms, she finally came to the dorm at the top of the stairs, her own.

"Fred, are you in here?" Cassie cryed.

Cassie looked around and there sitting on her bed was Fred...

"Oh my gosh, where were you, i thought you had left me."

"Did you really think i would leave you the night before your birthday?" Fred said softly.

"Oh Fred, I love you. I don't deserve someone as kind as you." Cassie mumbled running over to her bed and taking a seat on Fred's lap.

"Hon, you know thats not true, i love you with all my heart, never leave me."

"I wasn't planning on it." Cassie said.

Cassie rested her head on Fred's chest and Fred gently kissed her forehead. Cassie and Fred sat there for a long time, eyes closed welcoming each others presence. Fred looked at the clock and saw it was late, midnight. He gently laid Cassie's head on her pillow and he squished next to her.

Cassie woke later the next morning, not to her alarm, it was a Saturday, but to Fred's loud snoring next to her.

"Fred, wake up, your snoring..." Cassie whispered quietly into Fred's ear so as not to wake the rest of the room.

"Fred come on, your snoring is very annoying."

Cassie looked around the room to make sure she hadn't woken anyone but to her suprise everybody was already up and down in the common room.

"FRED!!" Cassie shouted this time.

SNORT

"Ugh, Fred, i scream at you and all you do is snore louder, you've got to be kidding me." Cassie said.

All of a sudden she felt hands reach up around her waist and she fell on top of a smiling Fred.

"Good morning love." Fred said cheerfully.

Cassie shrieked, "Good morning to you! Was it possible not to scare me half to death?"

"Nope." Fred replied.

"Fine, kill me on my birthday!"

"I wouldn't do that Cas, you still need to open the present i got you."

"Haha!" Cassie said.

"Here you go open it up, oh and i was kinda hoping you would wear it today as a birthday outfit." Fred said shyly.

"Of course." Cassie said softly kissing Fred on the cheek.

Cassie opened the box and inside she found a beautiful aqua sun dress complete with shoes.

"Oh Fred, its..its..." Cassie stuttered.

"Beautiful...just like you." said Fred.

"Aww, have i told you i love you? 'Cuz i do!" Cassie asked.

"Well love, you haven't told me in the past minute or so, i think i'm due for an i love you." Fred said laughing.

"Good, 'cuz i love you times a million!" Cassie squealed in happiness.

"Go put the dress on and we can go down and see what your friends have done to the common room. Do you remember what they did last year?" Fred asked chuckling.

Cassie laughed from the bathroom, "Yeah they covered the entire room with pictures of me and made that huge enchanted banner! That was great, it said happy birthday every minute!"

"Don't forget, Ron exploded it because it wouldn't shut up. Good times, good times!" Fred muttered.

"Don't say that you'll make yourself sound old." Cassie said as she exited the bathroom and walked over to Fred, "How do I look?'

"Amazing! Every girl out there will envy your looks." Fred commented.

"Fred, i don't look that amazing." Cassie said turning as red as her hair.

"Oh yes you do." Fred said kissing her cheek.

Fred then picked Cassie up and carried her bridal style down the stairs luaghing as he went at Cassie's struggle to return to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked.

"Why I'm carrying the fair maiden down to her party." Fred said regaining his old British accent.

"Why thank you kind sir." Cassie said giving Fred a large huge around the neck.

"I love you Cassie!" Fred said placing Cassie down on the common room couch.

"I love you too." Cassie said.

Fred then leaned down kissing Cassie on the lips enjoying every moment of her presence. He knew he had to leave after the party and there was something important he had to ask her.

Cassie felt Fred tense as she draped her arms around his neck pulling him on to the couch with her.

"Is there something wrong?" Cassie asked concern creeping into her voice.

"No, no i'm fine, just thinking is all." Fred stuttered out.

"Okay." Cassie said still not convinced.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" all her friends shouted.

They came trooping from their hiding spot behind the potrait hole. With a flick of Ginny's wand decorations flew everywhere. The biggest decoration was above the fireplace, it was a large picture of Cassie and all her friends at her party last year.

"Aw, you guys, thank you so much!" Cassie said tears coming to her eyes.

"For all you do for us, you deserve this Cassie!" someone cried from the crowd.

Soon the activities started, house elves brought up breakfast, games were being played, and people were chatting everywhere throughout the room.

Cassie and Fred remained seated on the couch enjoying their last few moments together. At that time Ginny came over...

"I love your dress Cassie, where did you get it?" Ginny asked.

"Fred got it for me!' Cassie replied.

"Aww, Fred your so sweet, Cassie here is treated like royalty and at home I get pranks pulled on me, what is wrong here?" Ginny asked jokingly.

"Cassie is much more special!" Fred said sticking in tounge out at Ginny.

"Real mature!" Cassie said as Ginny returned the gesture.

"In case anybody cares, I'm gonna go get some breakfast!" Cassie said to the two siblings.

"Mmm k" Fred mumbled while continuing his argument with Ginny.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Cassie walked over to the table where her friends had laid breakfast out. She saw her friends had laid out her favorite breakfast, cinnamon raisan bagels with cream cheese.

"Yum" Cassie said happily taking a bite of her bagel.

Neville walked over to the table to see Cassie blissfully eating her bagel, "Ha! I see Seamus was right, that is your favorite breakfast!"

"Yes, how is it not yours?" Cassie asked half joking, half serious.

"I personally prefer blueberry pancakes, I hear Neville's Gran makes the best!" Seamus stated.

"Really? Neville's Gran doesn't seem like the cooking type." Cassie said shocked.

"Yeah she doesn't come across as that sort of person, ah well, guess we can't judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah, i guess." Cassie said softly.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh no, well, kind of. Has Fred been acting strangely at all these past few days?" Cassie asked worried.

"Um, I have to go, um, bye!" Seamus said as he ran away.

"That's it," Cassie thought, "What is going on around here? I have to find out!"

"Find out what love?" Fred asked.

"What, huh, oh, did i say that out loud?" Cassie said embaressed.

"Yes, you did!" Fred said kissing Cassie softly on the lips.

"What is going on around here, what are you hiding?" Cassied demanded.

"You'll find out tonight, meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight, wear something nice!" Fred said.

"Wait, i though you were leaving after lunch?" Cassie questioned.

"I was going to but i worked things out with George and he said he could get by until tomorrow morning on his own." Fred explained.

"Ok, but don't leave me right now, i have something special for you!" Cassie said regaining her happy glow.

"For me!? Its your birthday!" Fred said suprised.

"Just meet me in my room back here in five minutes!" Cassie said as she ran into the girls dorm.

"So are you going to give it to him?" Ginny asked the flushed Cassie who had just sprinited into the dorm.

"Yeah, do you think he'll like it?"

"Definitly!" Luna said

"I wanted something for him to remember me by until i see him again!" Cassie said.

"This won't let him forget!" Ginny squealed excitedly.

"Ok, well i told him i'd meet him so, wish me luck." Cassie said exciting the dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

Cassie continued her run down the stairs to the common room and saw a smiling Fred waiting exactly where she told him to be. She held behind her a fairly large box, grinning like the Cheshire Cat himself.

"Happy, um, I love you day!" Cassie said laughing.

"Why thank you, but i didn't get you anything on this special day!"

"Yes you did, you came!" Cassie said sweetly.

"Aww, come here, somebody needs a hug." Fred said softly.

"I love you..." Cassie said slowly.

"Here babe, lets go somewhere quieter, is your room okay?" Fred asked.

"Yeah sure, follow me."

Cassie led Fred into her room with Fred lugging his extra large gift box along with him.

"Ok, here we are..." Cassie said slowly,"open your present!"

"Alright, alright." Fred said laughing.

Fred slowy tore away the shining paper to reveal a box, he opened that box to reveal another box, then another, then another.

Finally Fred said, "Babe is there anything in here besides boxes?"

"Of course silly." Cassie replied.

Fred opened the final box only to be drenched in water by ah automatic watergun, his own invention.

"HAHA!!" Cassie burst into fits of laughter and rolling around on the floor.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, Cassandra Marie Wilcox!" Fred shouted.

"Ahhh!" Cassie screamed, "Wait here's your real present."

"Oh, well if you got me a present..." Fred said grinning.

"Well then maybe i shouldn't give it to you if thats all you care about." Cassie said putting on a hurt look.

"Aw Cas, i'm sorry, but could i pretty please open my present, with a cherry on top?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Well i guess, just because I love you so much! But i swear some times you act like such a little kid." Cassie said a sly look forming on her face.

"And why is that Miss Wilcox?" Fred asked pausing in his destruction of the gifts wrapping paper.

"You were dying to open your present, it was like you were a little kid during the holidays again."

"I like kids, so thats cool with me." Fred said laughing.

He finally had the box with no paper on it, he slowly reached to open the lid and saw the most amazing gift he had ever seen.

"Oh, Cassie, I..." Fred stuttered.

"Do you hate it?" Cassie asked depressed.

"No Cas, it's amazing!"

"I didn't realize a shirt could be so amazing."

"Cas, you know how special this moment was to me and you put it on a shirt, i love you!"

"Aw thanks, love you too. I'm glad you like it. I can remeber that moment, when we first started dating, you kissed me in front of the whole Great Hall and Colin Creevy took a picture. I can't believe i got the picture from him! But enough of the story, try it on!" Cassie said excitedly.

"Alright." Fred said removing his shirt.

Cassie caught herself staring at Fred's perfectly chiseled chest, quidditch had done him good. Fred caught Cassie staring and Cassie turned bright red, immedietly turning away.

"You like what you see?" Fred said laughing at Cassie's red cheeks, "You know, you just about turned the same color as your hair."

"Shut up!" Cassie said, the color of her face returning to normal.

"Come here love, give Fred a hug!" Fred said grinning.

"If you insist." Cassie said slyly.

Cassie ran over jumping into Fred's waiting arms, her legs wrapped around Fred's waist.

"There, isn't that so much more comfortable." Fred said in a low sultry voice.

"Definitley." Cassie replied.

Fred's eyes filled with lust and his head turned and met Cassie's awaiting mouth. They moved as one truly enjoying eachother for the first time. Cassie broke away and licked her lips se breathed deeply, longing for the scent of Fred's musky cologne. The cologne was him, she needed him to be with her. There passion was strong and Fred began pushing Cassie towards the nearest wall. He locked her against him leaving no room at all between them. Their steamy kiss continued and soon turned into a steamy makeout session. Cassie loved Fred and Fred loved Cassie, nothing could seperate them, nothing.

There kisses slowed and soon Fred laid Cassie on her bed planting slow kissing on her neck moving down to her collar bone and slowly returning to her mouth kissing her in the gentilest way he could.

Their bodies lay side by side, with no space seperating them, there was nothing but the comfort of eachother. All of a sudden Fred stood up looking very nervous.

"Cas, love, i have something to ask you?"

"What is it Fred,you can ask me anything." Cassie said sweetly reaching for the man who had left her side.

"Cassie, we've been through a lot together and with the war coming up I've been worried about you, you've probably been worried too. I don't know what is going to happen, the dangers are great so I want to ask this now in case something happens...Cassie..."

"Yes..?" Cassie asked softly.

"Cassie I love you so much and i wanted to know..." Fred started.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

"Cassie, will you marry me?" Fred asked holding out a ring.

He looked up at Cassie's beautiful face mixed with emotions he couldn't tell what her answer was, her silence scared him. He loved her deeply and wanted her to belong to him. He wanted the world to know of his burning passion for the woman in front of him. He had grown up admiring her from a distance. He had watched her talk animately with everyone she saw, voicing her opinions. She wasn't afraid to be herself and he admired that. He himself had trouble doing that himself. Thats why he loved pranks, they let him show his true self. The fact that Cassie was such a brave and independent woman increased the desire he had to be with her. After a pep talk with George he had worked up the courage to ask her out, it was harder than with other girls. What he felt was true love at first sight. It scared him, she held his heart in her hands. His love for her was immense, and he had shown that to her for the years that they had been together. He truely wanted and needed her to say yes...

She looked down at him, she wanted to say yes, she truly did she was so confused. Her heart said yes but her mind was whirling. What would people say, she hadn't even graduated yet, her parents would be dissapointed. She loved Fred, so much and had for years even when they were younger. She had started friends with Ron, Harry, and Hermione which had led to meeting Fred. It was love at first sight, she wouldn't admit it, she wouldn't say she was in love. Everyone thought of her as the tough girl, she looked delicate and fragile from the outside but people soon learned she could stand up for herself. Anyone who messed with her would get messed up! Fred had always known that, from the day they met, she saw it in him. The way he acted around her, he didn't treat her as a child he treated her just the same as the adults even though she was younger than him, she seemed older. She had a sense of maturity in her attitude that attracted people. How could a girl this outspoken and strong as her feel so weakened just knowing one man had the power to crush her heart in words. She was scared to love someone so much, she didn't know what to say to Fred's question.

But she did, she didn't care what others thought, she needed to listen to her heart. She LOVED Fred and she wanted to be his forever and they would be.

"Yes!" Cassie said definitley.

"I understand maybe...wait what?" Fred said shocked.

"YES!" Cassie squealed happily, louder this time, "I love you! Yes, Fred, yes!"

"Oh, Cassie!" Fred said letting out a sigh of relief and satisfaction.

Fred picked Cassie up in his arms bridal style and gently took her hand and placed a ring on her finger.

"Cassandra Marie Wilcox, I will love and cherish you forever. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth." Fred said slowly.

"Fred..." Cassie said crying silently into his shoulder, "I'm scared, how can a person feel so scared about loving someone they care so much about."

"Cassie," Fred said softly into her ear, " I would never break your heart."

"Well should we go spread the news!" Cassie said regaining her happy mood.

"Definitly, and why don't we tell them a wedding date?" Fred said.

"A date, already?" Cassie said shocked.

"I heard Harry's found a horcrux."

"How could you have found out?" Cassie questioned.

"Ron came home very unhappy. He apparently left Harry and Hermione."

"Oh! I didn't think Ron would do such a thing." Cassie said suprised.

"Well apparently he didn't believe what he had done either, he left right around the time. I had gone home for a moment while you were in your classes and I got the whole story."

"Wow..." Cassie said slowly.

"That's why I want to marry you soon, You-Know-Who is bound to find out, he will be angry and find Ron is with them, my family needs to go into hiding."

"Oh, Fred, no...you can't leave."

"Cassie, i need to." Fred said gently.

"No..no...no." Cassie cryed.

"Come here." Fred said wrapping his arms around Cassie.

"Why is this happening? Why us?" Cassie asked through her tears.

"Don't say that, we aren't the only ones, the whole world is trembling under You-Know-Who's wrath right now."

"I know, i guess...i guess you should go, for your protection."

"That's my girl!" Fred said shaking Cassie's shoulders.

"We should marry soon, while we are together, You-Know-Who is bound to take over the ministry any day now."

"I guess your right, before our world is turned upside down." Cassie exhasperated.

"More than it already has you mean." Fred said only half kidding.

"Yeah more than it has..." Cassie said slowly.

BOOM

"What was that?" Fred asked nervously.

All of a sudden Ginny, Luna, Sarah, and all the Gryffindors came running into Cassie's dorm.

'What is going on?" Cassie cryed out in confusion.

Suddenly Professor McGonagol walked through the crowd, "The ministry has fallen to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, death eater have invaded Hogwarts, the Carrows are running this school beside Serverus Snape. The world has fallen into chaos."

Fred and Cassie looked at eachother and nodded.

"Professor McGonagol?" Fred asked.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, make it quick you need to leave the premises of Hogwarts."

"Can you marry us?" Cassie said quickly.

"Why, I..." Professor McGonagol stuttered.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

_**CHAPTER 11**_

"I, yes I can but you two are entirely to young. You can't just go..." Professor McGonagol started.

"Please, don't try to change our minds." Cassie begged.

"We've made our decision, we just want to be together forever, not even this war can split us. Please, Professor, please." Fred begged.

"Well okay, lets begin, please create an aisle." Professor McGonagol instructed.

"Sarah? Will you be my maid of honor?" Cassie asked her best friend.

"Oh, yes Cassie, thank you so much but what about Ginny and Luna?" Sarah asked immmeaditly.

"Of course, Luna, Ginny. Come here!" Cassie shouted over the buzz of the crowd.

"Yeah, Cas, congratulations!" Luna squealed.

"Thanks, look will you guys be my bridesmaids?" Cassie asked the two excited girls.

"Of course!" Ginny said and looked at Luna excitedly.

Ginny, Luna, and Sarah all made eye contact and nodded at each other, turning to face Cassie.

"You guys what are you doing?" Cassie asked worried.

"You really think we are going to let you get married in a sun dress?" Sarah asked.

"Well, um, i really like this dress and um.." Cassie stuttered.

"No come here, we are gonna magic one up for you!" Luna said excitedly.

Meanwhile Fred was experiencing the same troubles.

"Seamus, Dean will you be my groomsmen?" Fred asked.

"Of course mate, anything for you and Cassie." Seamus replied.

"Aren't you forgetting something though?" Dean asked Fred.

"Um, oh, my best man! One moment..." Fred said as he sent a patronus to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

A minute later George showed up in the room looked winded after sprinting through the castle through a passage way Dumbledore's brother showed him.

"Of course I'll be your best man!" George shouted as everyone turned to look at him, even the girls who were busying with Cassie.

"Hey George, i see you got my message." Fred said.

"Sure did, but do you really think we aren't going to force you into a tux, we'll have to suffer through it so you do too." George said mischeaviously.

"Oh no you don't..." Fred said backing away from the three men forming a semi-circle around him.

"Oh yes you do." George said.

Soon Cassie and Fred were engulfed in spells adjusting their outfits for that night. Suddenly the chaos stopped and Cassie stepped out of the circle of girls dressed in a stunning outfit. Fred soon followed, the people in the room were gawking, never had they seen such a beautiful thing.

"Well lets get on with it!" Professor McGonagol said hurriedly.

"George what are you doing mate?" Seamus asked George who was standing at the end of the aisle that had been formed.

"Why I'm going to walk this lovely lady down the aisle." George said simply.

"Wait just one moment." Fred said.

He and Cassie flicked their wands so their friends were dressed in attire similar to their own.

"There, we're ready." Cassie said happily.

Music began to play out of nowhere, everyone assumed Professor McGonagol was responsible for it. With the men down with Professor McGonagol, Luna and Ginny began to walk down the aisle in their dresses. Sarah soon followed in her dress, a slightly different form than the bridesmaids. After they had reached the front George and Cassie began to walk down the aisle, most of the girls crying as they passed. They soon reached Fred and George passed Cassie off to his twin.

McGonagol began the ceremony, soon the vows came, "Cassandra repeat after me..."

She said the vow and soon it was Cassie's turn...

"Fred Weasley do you take me, Cassandra Wilcox to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I do." Fred said firmly watching Cassie place his ring on his hand.

"Now Fred, repeat after me.." Professor McGonagol said with tears in her eyes.

Fred then repeated his vow, "Cassandra Wilcox do you take me, Fred Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I do." Cassie said crying silent tears watching Fred place her ring on her hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Professor McGonagol said crying to herself.

Fred leaned over pushing Cassie's veil behind her head looked down at her and said, "I love you with all my heart, i meany what I said I'd follow you to the end of the earth."

"Oh Fred, I love you too." A crying Cassie replied.

Fred then leaned down and kissed Cassie gently on the lips. Cassie wanted more and began to deepen the kiss only to be stopped by Fred.

"Now, now, Cassandra Weasley, there will be time for that later. Let's not be the cause of our Professor's death." Fred said quietly.

Cassie snickered at the thought of Professor McGonagol's expression from a kiss she was trying to get.

"Okay, lets go sit down with everyone, oh, i guess you have to leave, you and George, don't you." Cassie said softly.

"Yes i do, but i promise i'll be back soon..." Fred said to her only to be cut off by the portrait hole swinging open.

"What is going on in here?" said a wicked voice.

"Death eaters..." Cassie said slowly.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

_**CHAPTER 12**_

"McGonagol all the children should be down here for inspection, you know that." Alecto Carrow said evily.

Professor McGonagol stayed silent and eyed Fred and George, they needed to leave fast, but there was no way out and the young men knew it.

Cassie looked at Fred with tears in her eyes knowing Fred could very well be killed on the spot if either of the Carrows notice him. Sarah saw this and knew what she had to do, slowly she stepped forward.

She whipped out her wand and yelled, "Stupefy!"

The spell hit Amycus Carrow but Alecto still remained, she was about to cast a spell on him, when Alecto yelled, "CRUCIO!"

Sarah's screams of pain were all that could be heard throughout the tower. Cassie started crying, her friend was suffering to give Fred and George a change for escape. At this point Sarah had fallen to the floor.

"You think that's all you'll get for cursing my sister? Huh, you stupid piece of filth. CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO!" Alecto screamed.

Professor McGonagol looked at her student worried for them, Sarah was attempting to distract the man for the Weasleys but this wasn't working. She knew she had to do something, she reached to take out her wand and saw Cassie raise hers.

"Stupefy!" Cassie screamed.

At this Alecto fell to the floor dropping his wand next to his sisters. Professor McGonagol quickly retrieved both wands intending to keep them so this didn't happen again.

"Sarah!" Cassie cryed to the shaking girl on the floor, "Oh Sarah, somebody help!"

Professor McGonagol came over and changed Sarah's dress into some bed cloths.

"Sarah will need some sleep and some Sleep Draught to help her sleep through the night. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do, there is only one potion that helps this and it is kept in Professor Snape's office. This is all I can do, just keep her fed and in bed, I'll check on her from time-to-time."

"Thank you Professor..." Cassie said tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Don't thank me, thank Sarah. She gave herself to distract Alecto so Fred and George could escape. Speaking of which, shouldn't you boys be leaving now."

"Yes Professor." George replied.

Before they left Fred and George kneeled next to Sarah, "Thank you so much Sarah, you don't know what this means to us. Hopefully we can do the same for you." George said.

Fred nodded his head and looked to see a shaking Sarah reaching for their hands, "You have lives going, your married and have a great business...I couldn't let your employees and beautiful wife...wait to see you never return." she said shaking as she did.

"Oh Sarah..." Cassie said looking at her friend with newfound respect.

"Well we need to get going before those two wake up." George said.

"Cassie...I love you. You know that?" Fred said softly into Cassie's ear.

"I love you too, come back soon." She said standing and hugging him.

Fred leaned down and kissed Cassie's nose, slowly planting kisses down her cheek stopping at the corner of her mouth.

"Let's give McGonagol a show shall we?" Cassie asked impishly.

"Let's..." Fred replied a grin forming on his face.

Fred reached down and kissed her full on the lips. Cassie soon turned the moment into something deeper and wrapped her legs around Fred's waist. He immeaditly responded and deepened the kiss. Things began to get steamier until they paused from a tapping on their shoulders.

"Yes?" Cassie said clearly annoyed.

George smirked at the annoyed couple, "We have to go, I'd love to leave you two to your make out but unfortunately, Deathy over here is getting restless."

"Fine." Fred replied.

He planted slow kisses on her lips as he slowly pulled away, "I love you."

Cassie replied, "I love you more!"

The next months were horrible Ginny, Luna, Sarah, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and many other Hogwarts students were all on the run. Only the Slytherin's enjoyed the new Hogwarts. She knew some of the students were in the Room of Requirement and she would probably join them soon. The only problem was getting kicked out. To do that you had to get in trouble several times. For every time you got in trouble you had to be put through a dark arts class with the Slytherin class. They practiced different spells and curses on you. Neville had gone through it, he said it was horrible because he had gotten Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. This was going to be interesting...


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_*Author's Note: This chapter is a request I received on an old website, it isn't something I loved writing but here it is…*_

The next morning Cassie sent an owl to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, she had an order she needed...fireworks. She thought a reminder of Fred and George's great achievement was in order! She was hoping and praying someone, if not Fred and George would be there to recieve her order.

"Hello Cassandra!" Malfoy said.

"What do you want?" Cassie asked.

"You, on my arm." Malfoy said smugly.

"Only in your dreams." Cassie replied as she stood up to leave the Great Hall.

"Well Cassie you should recosider dating that blood traitor and moving on to me. Times are changing he is on the run, all your friends have been kicked out of Hogwarts, time for change Cassandra. Move on to something better, me." Malfoy said cockily looking at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Never." Cassie said firmly as she walked away.

"Not so fast your coming with me." Malfoy said grabbing her arm.

"For doing what?" Cassie asked clearly very annoyed at this point.

"For being late to class..." Malfoy said grinning.

"I'm not late, class doesn't start for another hour." Cassie said confused.

She then saw Malfoy's smirk forming and the same expression forming on the faces of his goons. Malfoy then started dragging her down to the Slytherin common room.

"Malfoy what are you doing, let me go!" Cassie yelled.

"Now, now Cassandra, don't struggle it'll only make this more painful for you." Malfoy said.

"What?!" Cassie cryed.

"Come now, my pet!" Mafoy said loudly in throughout the halls.

"Nice catch Malfoy!" Zabini hooted from the other side of the hall.

Cat-calls and whistles could be heard echoing through the corridors as Malfoy dragged Cassie into the Slytherin common room.

"No!" Cassie screamed.

"Stop struggling!" Malfoy yelled at Cassie slapping her hard across the face.

Cassie fell onto the green and silver couch reaching up to cradle her now red cheek.

"I warned you, you'll pay for causing me all this trouble." Malfoy yelled at the girl laying on the couch in front of him.

Malfoy grabbed Cassie's wrist and pulled her onto the floor. He kicked her in the gut and took out his wand.

"What are...you doing?" Cassie gasped.

"I told you, you would pay." Malfoy stated.

"Pay for what...making you work..." Cassie said gasping to get the words out.

"You've got it, any other girl would be dying to get dragged down here. You were especially difficult! CRUCIO!" Malfoy yelled.

"AHHH!" Cassie screamed in pain.

"That should do it!" Malfoy said kicking the crumpled figure at his feet.

"Mmm." Cassie whimpered.

"You'll be coming with me!" Malfoy said.

"Mmm." Cassie whimpered again.

Malfoy levitated Cassie over to the floor and began his work. Her bruises forming immeaditley after his kicks and punches hit her skin. Malfoy placed a kick to her head and Cassie immeaditley blacked

out.

Cassie awoke uncomfortable and in pain, she was still in the Slytherin common room. Cassie opened her eyes and saw her wrists tied to the ceiling above her feet were about an inch above the floor. She looked at the couch and saw Malfoy grinning smugly at the confused girl before him. She immeaditly became alert and struggeled to free herself from the binds confining her. She heard Malfoy laugh from his spot at the couch.

"That's right, I told you, You would pay. Now instead of simply spending time with you I was forced to beat you. Maybe you'll think before you act next time." Malfoy said.

"What!?" Cassie said bringing pain to herself as she did so.

"I said you better think next time," Malfoy yelled,

"Wait, next time, what happened?" Cassie asked confused, she didn't know what happened after she blacked out.

"Well, let's just say you will have those bruises for several months." Malfoy said smugly.

Shock engulfed Cassie, "But...I...Why?" Cassie cryed.

"Why, you deserved it, I was going to I've you the time of your life, take you back to my mansion. You could have lived a life of royalty, now you will just be beaten like my slaves, one mistake will hurt you forever, this is one of those times." Draco said laughing.

The common room potrait hole opened up and in walked Zambini followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"So Malfoy, can we have a shot now?" Zabini asked.

"I just beat her, have your go." Malfoy replied.

"Haha, works for me, all that tender skin simply waiting to be smacked again." Zabini replied leaning in for a kiss only to be kicked by Cassie.

"You'll pay for that you filth!" Malfoy yelled.

"Wait Malfoy, I'll take care of this." Zabini replied, "Crabbe, Goyle, lower her to the ground and hold her steady."

Zabini used 'Accio' and a pair of spikes flew into his hands. Cassie cryed again, she could do nothing to help herself. Zabini grabbed Cassie by the hair and kicked her repeatedly. He shoved himself against her and bit her neck hard, Cassie screamed from this. All of a sudden Neville burst into the room followed by Dean. Zabini saw this and immeaditly started making out with Cassie and shoving her against the wall.

"You like this Longbottom, these shoes, their very painful, a muggle invention." Zabini yelled, kicking Cassie again.

"Cassie!" Neville cryed.

"Stupefy!" Dean cryed knocking out the men in the room.

Cassie fell to the floor and Neville immeaditly picked her up. Neville saw the site she was in and quickly flicked his wand causing her outfit to change into a her pajamas, tank top and shorts. She immeaditley fell asleep in Neville's arms. Dean waved his wand and all her clothing and things were transported from the Gryffindor common room to the room of requirement where everyone else staying.

"Cassie wake up," Neville said softly," There is some people who want to see you."

They had arrived at the entrance to the room of requirement, Cassie was saved.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

_**CHAPTER 14**_

As Neville and Dean walked into the room eyes turned to face the scene in front of the them. Cassie was tucked against Neville's chest asleep her tears dried across her face, her makeup smeared. She wasn't in the good shape.

"Oh Cassie!" Ginny cryed.

"What happened?" Sarah asked Dean.

"We came in to see Malfoy and Zabini, well, um she isn't in good shape," Dean said, "Look."

Dean reached over Neville's arm and pulled Cassie's shirt up a little to show her bruised stomach.

An angry and worried Fred stormed into the room to hear this, "What!! Where is that ferret i'm gonna kill him, how could he hurt Cassie?"

Dean, George, and Lee grabbed onto Fred to restrain him from walking out of the room.

"Fred what do you think your doing?" George yelled at his brother, whose face was erupting with waves of anger and frustration.

"Serving up revenge, thats what I'm doing!" Fred yelled.

"Fred you can't!" Sarah cried out.

"And why not!" Fred yelled at her.

Luna replied, "Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and so many other friends of ours are on the run, we don't need you getting in trouble with the Malfoy's of all death eaters."

"Be reasonable." Neville said.

Fred sat down on the nearest bed and cried, he couldn't take it. The world he new was being torn apart and flipped upside down. This was too much, the love of his life was beaten by his worst enemy and his whole family and all his friends were being pursued by Lord Voldemort.

Cassie stirred in Neville's arms and woke to see everyone huddled around a weeping Fred.

"..Fred..." Cassie said quietly.

"Cassie." said a teary eyed Fred.

Neville gently placed the weary Cassie on the bed next to Fred. Cassie pulled her head onto his lap and once again fell asleep.

"I love you." Fred whispered in her ear, "I need to leave though, its not safe here."

"NO!" Cassie said as loud as she could muster.

"Good bye Cassie, I'll see you soon!" Fred said as he walked out of the tunnel.

What Fred didn't know was that he and Cassie would be seeing each other sooner than they had expected. The war of Hogwarts would soon begin!


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

_**CHAPTER 15**_

Months passed and Cassie continued living with her friends in the Room of Requirement. They were giving supplies and updates from the wizarding world from none other than their desceased headmaster's brother, Aberforth. Cassie wasn't doing well at all, she was depressed and she looked and felt weak. She wasn't eating much and everyone was extemely worried. The blushing bride she had been months before was gone, never to return until her love came.

It was soon dinner time and Sarah was watching Cassie ignoring the small amount of food on her plate. Sarah was silent, scared because of Cassie's depression. She was dying inside, the war was taking its tole on her. Cassie had stayed strong before the war but now it was to much. Sarah had noticed this for everyone, they were losing hope. Staying confined in this small room wasn't helping either. The only thing that lifted their hopes was the radio show their friends and companions were doing to keep run aways updated. You could see everyone's spirits lift during the show, especially Cassie, most definitly Cassie. Hearing Fred's voice did miracles for her and those nights when they couldn't get the show depressed everyone.

Sarah stopped her thoughts and started eating looking around at the depressed faces of her friends. She looked over at Cassie and saw her getting up, food untouched.

"Damn it Cassie!" Sarah cried standing up.

A shocked Cassie turned her pale face towards the voice, "Excuse me?"

"Bloodly hell Cassie, do you see what you are doing to yourself? Have you looked in a mirror recently? You are starving yourself! You need to know you aren't the only one going through the effects of this war! Just because Fred left doesn't mean you are the only one suffering. Look at Cho, she has lost her parents. Neville doesn't know where his grandmother is and yet he is staying strong and organizing this for the rest of us. Ginny is going through hell, George has lost and ear, he and Fred are putting themselves in danger with this show, she has no idea where her parents are, Bill and Charlie are who knows where, and for all she knows Percy could be against them! Don't you see, you aren't the only one!"

"I...I...I'm sorry..." Cassie stuttered.

"Look I don't mean to yell but you can't be a burden like this, the rest of us aren't your parents. We may all be looking out for each other but you need to help. This group won't survive without everyone helping." Sarah exasperated.

Cassie looked around the room and sighed, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I have really screwed things up haven't I?"

"Cassie no, you haven't screwed anything up...come here." Sarah said softly.

Cassie walked over to Sarah's open arms and everyone clapped.

"I'm really sorry everyone I swear I won't mess this up, will you all let me stay even after the horrible help I was?" Cassie asked.

"Of course Cassie, we would never kick you out!" Cho said and everyone nodded in apporval.

"Now Deany-poo on the other hand..." Ginny said quoting Cassie's name she had given him.

"Oh ha ha ha..." Dean said garing at Ginny.

"Thanks guys I won't forget this! So um, can we go to bed, I'm exhausted." Cassie asked.

"Now, now, young lady...not until you finish your meal." Neville said jokingly.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom, sir." Cassie recited and sat down keeping her straight face.

She picked up her fork and picked up her fork silently shoveling food into her mouth at a rapid face. The room burst into laughter and a smile fell upon the room, a smile that hadn't been their in a long time...

Cassie awoke the next morning to the rythmic snoring of Angelina. She smiled to herself and dressed in an outfit she had picked out with her friends for one of her dates with Fred's. They had gone to a muggle movie theater so the outfit was very casual and comfy. The outfit was a pair purple skinny jeans and a white patterened tank top. She finished off the outfit with the necklace she had recieved from Fred, her wedding ring, and her multi-colored high tops. (outfit on the right, sarah is wearing the one on the left)

Soon after dressing Sarah woke in the bed next to her and dressed in one of her favorite outfits, which happened to be Cassie's.

"Hey, isn't that my outfit?" Cassie asked Sarah suspiciously.

"Umm, nope." Sarah said holding back a smirk.

"It is! How could you!?" Cassie asked in mock offense.

"Well there is many different reasons, the biggest one is that the outfit looks SO much better on me!" Sarah said holding back giggles.

"I'll get you for that!" Cassie said whisper-screaming in an attempt to stay quiet.

Cassie lunged and jumped on Sarah laughing as they landed on an unsuspecting Luna. Luna screamed because of this causing Sarah and Cassie to turn a very deep shade of red when the whole room woke up.

"Cassie's back..." Ginny said laughing at the boys annoyed faces along with the rest of the girls.

Later that day Cassie was cleaning dishes by magic with Susan Bones. The cleaning was going peacefully and everyone was chatting amongest each other, the joy brought back to the group. Neville and Luna were in the corner attempting to get the radio to work, after a days work they were eager to see if Fred and George, along with the rest of the radio crew, would get the chance to air today. Neville's frustrated cries were soon buried by the swinging of the portrait hole opening.

"Ron!" Ginny cried.

Everyone turned immeaditly shocked to see the trio at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron, what are you doing here?" Angelina asked.

"Well..." Harry started.


End file.
